elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Console Commands (Skyrim)/Skills
Strange wording "This does not add 30 to block but more over adds 30 blocks to your skill count increase the overall skill level''."'' I understand what all the words mean individually, but have no idea what idea this phrase is trying to say. 15:27, November 29, 2011 (UTC)Russ @Russ I understood what he was saying, but it was wrong anyway so I removed it. Basically the AdvSkill command is imperfect and its power varies greatly between skills, e.g. Speech might require "AdvSkill speechcraft 3000" to advance a level whilst Lockpicking might only require "AdvSkill lockpicking 25". The number used in the command doesn't translate into exact experience for that skill. DibbzTheLoner (talk) 01:02, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the explanation advancing skills using the AdvSkill command. You're absolutely right. The command is very imperfect but does seem to work quite well. For each individual skill you have to experiment a little with the values to get to the level that you want. Right now I've got a High Elf up to level 50 and even trying to get to 51 is taking forever. So these little "shortcuts" come in very handy to advancing a bit quicker and not making the game so tedious at higher player levels. Thanks again. 02:05, October 27, 2013 (UTC)Arm Explanation? It seems very logical to me that what each value represents is what is required to level each skill. For example lockpicking would require 7 unsuccessful (lockpick breaking) lockpicks to advance to level 21. Speech would take 1914 gold generated through selling to advance to level 21. When it comes to skills like One-Handed, Blocking, and Spells I think the numbers refer to the amount of damage given, taken, or healed needed to advance to the next level. The reason why Enchanting gets overshot so much with low numbers is because at low levels it only takes 1 disenchant/enchant to go up a level. Same basic principle applies to Smithing and Lockpicking, they all advance with very few numbers because these numbers represent number of times needed to do each thing to advance to the next level. I still wouldn't be able to say with 100% certainty what Sneaking and Pickpocketing would require to advance to the next level, but the general idea is there. Unfortunately, to have a specific list of values needed to advance from X level to Y level would require extensive investigation (or a look into the game's code). But following this logic, it is much easier not to overshoot a specific skill. Blacksmithing not Allowing upgrades through console? So, I advanced my smithing to 100 using the AdvSkill code for my thief. Problem is, he can't seem to advance his Thieves' Guild Armor nor his Nighting Gale Armor past Flawless. Is this a problem with advancing the skill via the console? With my Magi Warrior, I tried something similiar, but I noticed it wasn't allowing me to go beyond epic. Am I doing something wrong or does smithing via console just not allow you to upgrade armor/weapons even though you have the skill? ''Aegis Runestone''Speak to me 18:47, February 15, 2013 (UTC)